The phoenixes hero
by RyuuKai
Summary: Kai became one of the bladebreakers and has Takao as a boyfriend but what happened to the girl who sacrificed everything to gain his freedom? will she remain the same yaoi Takai


**The phoenixes hero**

"Kai move!" a raven haired girl yelled at the younger boy, shoving him over the large metal gates ignoring the boys squeak as he landed roughly on the other side, and turned in a defensive posture.

"Get moving Kai! You've got to go!"

"But… Zaino you have to come-"

"No Kai" the girl smiled sadly at him." I'll hold off the guards while you run I've got nothing to lose…. You deserve a better life than this Kai I will not let you die a lab rat now go follow your heart and never give up" Zaino lashed out and struck down one guard with practised ease "now go your wasting time"

The young Kai Hiwatari sniffed, trying his hardest not to cry. "Good bye Zaino thank you for everything" Kai turned and ran into the darkness beyond the abbey. "I'll never forget you Zaino!"

Zaino sighed _I've taken out all the guards Kai should escape bit as for me I'm dead meat_… I heard Boris's footsteps approaching, walking over his henchmen in disdain.

I might be one of the best trainers here but even I know that wont save me this time…

I stood tall as Boris marched towards me.

"Zaino, Zaino what have you done now? Letting one of my charges escape that wasn't a smart move" the man raised an eyebrow waiting to see if I would run, but I knew better the more you run the more you'll be punished later, though in situations like these even the most calm people act without thinking though luckily I've never had that kind of experience…

"No chase Zaino? Well its to be expected but not even your training can stop this" I gasped as I felt a tranquilliser pierce my skin, as more guards surrounded me just as I began to slip into darkness I heard Boris say.

"Put her in the new program she needs stronger training "

I snarled as I slowly slipped into darkness. "Bastard…" I growled as everything slipped into darkness.

Many gruelling weeks past but I was glad that know one had found Kai….

They had grilled me for three weeks solid beating giving me the shock treatment literally until finally realising that I really didn't know anything…

Now it was back to my blade training, though my main training was now all formed around my loyalty to Boris, I was no longer allowed to train other bladers until my loyalty was ultimately approved.

I didn't see why they bothered Kai was a special case, sure I didn't like how they treated the kids in this place but I wouldn't say any of them had the spark that Kai had.

I began running faster as they turned up the speed of the treadmill, determined to take whatever they gave me.

The others just bent under Boris's **regime **eventually turning on each other, but Kai hadn't he still preserved his personality and was one of the most talented bladers here he had a hard enough upbringing before he came here, but the boy kept going Kai was special… he deserved to be free not like those weaklings over there… I snarled in disgust as I saw them fighting each other bullying needlessly, trying to gain Boris's approval.

It made me sick no I wouldn't save anyone here from the abbey, the one that deserved freedom had been set free, now I must concentrate on my own self preservation…

**Four years later in Japan…..**

"Hey Kai! Kai?"

"What!" growled the dual haired boy in annoyance at his lover "what do you want!"

The bluenette laughed at the other boy's grouchiness. "Aw come on Kai your fourteen stop acting like an old man!"

I decided to ignore that comment as I kept practising my blading, almost memorised the perfect launch, trying to ignore Takao's antics of squealing and trying to force feed me cookie's.

Kai sighed sadly it had been four years since he joined the team Mr Dickinson just took his words as truth and didn't look into his background thankfully.

But Takao and some of the old members found out in the tournament in Russia, but they had kept the information as secret as possible and that's how I learned that I had true friends…

Though most of us have gone our separate ways now we still are close.

Takao and me became so close we fell in love…

And every night I always give thanks to the powerful women who gave me my chance at freedom…. At love…. Zaino I had not forgotten her… nor will I ever, but I haven't seen her in four years I can only pray for her safety…

I smiled at Takao and put dranzer in my pocket _don't worry Zaino… I promise you.. I'll follow my heart!_

Kai smiled and grabbed hold of Takao with a new found enthusiasm.

"Lets go to an out door café or something" I smiled at Takao.

Takao blinked at the sudden change in his captain's composure. "What why what about our training" replied Takao taken back by his lovers rare smile.

"Its to nice a day to spend inside so lets just enjoy it" as Kai tugged Takao along with him. Takao giggled enjoying Kai's good mood, knowing times like these were precious with the troubled teen so he enjoyed seeing Kai so care free if only for a little while…

After spending the whole day with Kai Takao plonked himself on the bed, and bounced on it happily still quite full from his food from the café as he saw the dual hair marching into the room looking quite stern.

"Ok Takao the next tournament is in four weeks Monday so tomorrow we're getting up early and train full on ok?"

"How early is your early gonna be?" questioned the bluenette worriedly who was just starting to enjoy his 9.30 sleep in.

Kai smiled evilly " 6.30 sharp of course oh who wouldn't miss my old style training patterns!" Kai laughed merrily at his lover's horrified look.

"Kai that was one of the worst years of my life!"

"Aw come on it wasn't that bad" Kai fluttered his eye lashes innocently "everyone else enjoyed it"

"Enjoyed it? They were just to afraid to argue!" screamed Takao alarmed at the thought of Kai thinking someone actually enjoyed his torturous training programs

"The way I like it my love" replied Kai mockingly as he slipped into bed beside Takao stroking his face lovingly before he turned off the light.

"Good night Takao…"

"Night Kai"

Please read and review!


End file.
